


Safe in Your Arms

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stormy so Rin and Nitori cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Your Arms

The dorm was dark, but sudden flashes of light only brightened it for a few seconds, followed by loud rumbles that shook the room, rattling the pencils on the desk. A slight shadow slipped down from the top bunk, clinging to the ladder, another flash and a rumble, "Senpai?" Rin rolled over and glanced up at the dark shape near the foot of his bed. "What's the matter?" then he sighed, "What time is it?" Nitori shook his head, but knew Rin wouldn't be able to see him in the dark. Seeing the shape move, he rolled his eyes as the room shuttered once more, "Go back to bed." aggravated he turned the other way, Nitori shivered where he stood as lightning flashed though the room again, "Rin, please." with a huffing sigh Rin pushed back the blanket, laying on his back he patted the spot next to him, Nitori slid next to him cuddling into his shoulder, with his back to the wall. Rin gently patted him as the storm outside continued, with his other hand he pulled the blanket over both of them, enjoying the warmth despite himself. It didn't take long for the younger male to fall asleep, Rin watched him though the vivid flashes of lightning.

A few hours later, the storm outside had dwindled down to a slight tap on the large window. Rin woke up from the light slowly entering the room, "Aii" he whispered, not being wake enough to even know what had come out of his mouth, or expect a response and so very close. "humm?" Nitori mumbled, Rin felt movement next him, a hand was placed on his hip, hiking up his t-shirt a little and a pleasant shiver spread though his body. He found himself pressing closer to the warm body that seemed to purr in his embrace. After a few moments Rin opened his eyes slightly, Nitori's head was snuggled into his shoulder, the young boy's gray hair was under his chin and one arm was tucked between them, the other still in place on his own hip. Rin's arms where wrapped around the boy and their legs where entangled under the blanket. Sighing contentedly, Rin moved his right hand slightly to glance at his wrist watch. "We'll be late if we lay here any longer." he said into the messy gray hair, Nitori replied with moving his hand to rest on Rin's lower back, sinking deeper into the cuddle. After thinking for a moment Rin said, "You where never afraid of the storm where you?" because Rin could recall the night in the hotel, Nitori sleeping soundly though it.

"You sneaky devil, you just wanted to get in bed with me.." Nitori leaned back with a sheepish grin, he looked up at Rin saying, "I used to be afraid of storms, but I had to get over it before going to summer camp five years ago." Rin just gazed at him, he had sleepers in his eyes and his silver hair was dishevelled, Rin shook his head a little. Looking a little worried now Nitori asked, "Are you mad at me?" with his right hand Rin gently ran his fingers though silky gray locks sighing he leaned forward and kissed Nitori on the forehead, "No," he said into it, he couldn't say how much he enjoyed cuddling with Nitori. His warmth spread right though him and if he was honest with himself: it was the best nights sleep he had ever had. "You gonna sleep here again tonight?" the words left his lips before he could stop them. Nitori pushed back to look at him, he was smiling as he replied, "If you want me to." coloring a little Rin nodded his assent, before they both untangled themselves and got dressed for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> For story updates:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)


End file.
